The Cyber Soldier
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: It all happened in the blink of an eye. One minute he was celebrating his birthday, the next, his entire family is wiped out. Critically injured, Naruto will become the object of fear. Tracking and hunting those down responsible for ruining his life. The Cyber Soldier has been born. Nothing will stand in his way. Karma's a bitch. Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic made by yours truly.**

 **So the other day, I was asked / challenged by someone who was a very good fan of RWBNY. And he wanted me to make another. Not like RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past. But an entirely new thing.**

 **Cool I say to the person. What did you have in mind?**

 **So this brings me to this fanfic.**

 **One where Naruto is like Raiden with a mix of Jenson's Augments.**

 **He wil have Aura, but...**

 **Whoa that was too close.**

 **Anyway, there is a harem in this fanfic.**

 **It goes as follows:**

 **Blake**  
 **Cinder**  
 **Winter**  
 **Pyrrha**  
 **Glynda**  
 **Sienna Khan**

 **No changes**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

A 12 year old boy woke up to the smell of something delicious. Opening his eyes he found his personal maid holding a tray of eggs and bacon on a plate for him.

The maid had bunny ears on her head and addressed him with a smile always. His family didn't discriminate and went to great lengths to hire Faunus staff. After all, his family was rich. So rich that they rivaled the Schnee Dust Company. Only one difference though.

"Good morning master Naruto. Did you sleep well?" asked the maid setting the food before Naruto when he sat up.

"I did. How have you been Sheila?" asked Naruto smiling to his maid.

"Oh you know. Helping where I can. Oh right. That reminds me." said Sheila reching into a pocket and handing Naruto and envelope. "Happy Birthday."

"Aw, Sheila. You shouldn't have. But thank you anyway." said Naruto taking the envelope and opening it to find a card with the following written on it:

 _Happy birthday master Naruto._

 _I wish you a happy day and may you have many more._

Closing the card and hugging Sheila, Naruto thanked her and ate his breakfast.

Once he was dressed he headed to the diningroom and found his mother there attending to some documents.

"Morning mom." cheered Naruto smiling to her.

"Ah, Naruto good morning. And Sheila, a good morning to you." said Kushina smiling to the two.

"Good morning Lady Kushina." said Sheila.

"Where's dad?" asked Naruto.

"You know where he is." said Kushina working on her documents.

This was the difference between the Schnee Dust Company and Naruto's family. His father was a very brilliant man. Very bright. Often Minato asked Naruto to solve complex problems and Naruto solved them without difficulty. It was no secret. Naruto had inherited his father's genius.

The family business was the designing and manufacturing of weapons. They exported such great and powerful weapons to Atlas where General Ironwood would use them to defend their borders. But right now, Minato was working with the best scientists he had hired. Both human and Faunus alike to work on a powerful new weapon being made.

See, a terrorist group called the White Fang were making the life of Ironwood a horrible one. So Minato and his team were creating a powerful bomb that would hopefully put an end to them once and for all.

When Naruto finally made it to his father, which was underground, he walked to the room he was in. Being a massive and open spaced room and countless scientists scurried about with charts and notes. Trying to work on the bomb being made. Various other machines lay around the area. Mech suits, rifles and the pride and joy of the group. The Raining Lightning. A powerful minigun that was capable of reducing a tank to scrap metal. Using powerful railgun barrels and very special Dust rounds. The weapon was beyond anything engineering could imagine. But that was no longer going to be the case. The bomb they were working on was going to be the most strongest there was. The same blast radius and force of 10 nuclear bombs with the same destructive capabilities but not as much radiation. In fact, no radiation at all. A mixure of Hydrogen and pure Dust energy. The Super Nova was what the bomb was called. Any living thing would be wiped out. Leaving the Buildings in tact and the flora as well. Including Grimm would be wiped out. At least in theory.

The company was called Flash Industries. And Minato built it from the ground up.

When Naruto spotted his father, he sprinted to his father and hugged him from behind.

"Dad!" cheered Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto. How his my daring son?" asked Minato bending down and ruffling his son's hair.

"Doing well. Mother's busy working as usual." said Naruto with a smile.

"I promise that this afternoon we will go and enjoy our time over at the Uchiha household. I know how much you are good friends with their son." smiled Minato to Naruto.

"Can't wait." cheered Naruto jumping about on how he was going to see Sasuke again.

Minato looked to Sheila and smiled to the Faunus.

"Thank you for looking after my son for all these years." thanked Minato.

"It has been a true pleasure. I would be living on the streets if not for your help." thanked Sheila as she bowed to Minato.

"Go up and wait for me. I'll be done here soon." said Minato.

The two headed up the elevator and made their way into the house. Once they were in the house. Naruto sat with his mother while a gameboy was in his hands. He was currently working on beating his high score.

After a few hours of trying to beat his high score, Naruto, the sounds of tyres screaming down the pathway leading to the house sounded. Pausing his game and setting it on the table, Naruto opened the front door only to find several armed individuals exit the vehicle and cock weapons.

"Find the boy." barked one of them as they looked to the door to find their target.

"That was easier than we thought." said one of them as they readied weapons

"MOM!" shouted Naruto slamming the door closed and heading over to her.

Before Kushina could even ask what was going on. The sounds of bullets being fired ripped through the door. Maids screamed as they cowered from the shots while Naruto dove under the table.

When the shooting stopped, Naruto got out and found his mother holding her chest. She had been shot. She looked to Naruto and then to Sheila.

"Take our son to his father." ordered Kushina.

"Yes my lady." said Sheila grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him.

The two raced through the house and to a secret elevator behind an old clock. The sounds of screams and cries rung above them as shots rund thick in the air.

"We left mom up there." said Naruto crying.

"Master Naruto, you have to get to your father. He would probably be able to stop this." said Sheila hugging the child.

Once the elevator stopped, the two got out and found alarms blaring all over the place as scientists lay dead all over the place. Sheila rached for a panel and pressed a series of buttons.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Sending out a distress call." said Sheila taking Naruto's hand and running to where Minato was when she was done.

"But mom..." trailed Naruto.

"I'm sorry about what happened Naruto." said Sheila as they kept running.

The sounds of gunfire echoed down the corridors. But thank goodness the intruders handn't reached the room where the bomb was. When they made it to the door, Minato opened it to let them in and then locked it.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto looking to his father with concern.

"I don't know." said Minato looking to his son with confusion.

"They shot your wife, my lord." said Sheila with concern and worry.

"There was nothing you could do." said Minato trying to hold it together after hearing that piece of news.

Soon the sounds of something hitting the 10 inch bulletproof glass echoed through the room. Turning to find the intruders at the door, they immediately backed away. Bullets were soon launched at the glass but did nothing to even leave a stratch.

The intruders soon walked away for a few minutes but were seen back again and this time. Had some C4 which they attached to the door of the room.

The door was soon blown right off its hinges and the intruders walked into the room. They all marveled at the machines available. But there was one that they were after.

"Ah, the big bomb." said what could be the leader.

"What do you want?" barked Sheila stepping between them and Naruto.

The group just looked at the Faunus before them and shook their heads.

"Traitor." said one of them.

"I am no traitor. If not for these kind souls, I'd be on the streets. They took me in, changed my life for the better. I'm nothing like you White Fang fanatics." barked Sheila.

"Wait, White Fang? Why are terrorists here? No one knows about this facility apart from Ironwood." hissed Minato.

"Well let's just say a rival decided to give us some help." said one of them.

"Sheila, get Naruto out of here. I'll meet you soon." said Minato.

"But sir." said Sheila only to have Minato shoot him a look making her take back her words. "Understood."

Grabbing Naruto's hand she bolted out the room and headed for the nearest elevator. But soon the sounds of bullets being shot rung through the corridors.

Naruto instantly assumed the worst and sprinted to the room where the Super Nova was. He found his father with a few bullets lodged in him. But there was a detonator in his hands.

"See you in hell bastards." wheezed Minato before pressing the button.

The Super Nova was set off and Naruto was forced to take the same firepower of 10 nukes to the face. The initial shockwave set him flying back and sending him through 10 inches of solid pulletproof glass.

From there the full force of the explosion hit him right on. His skin sizzled and burned. A cry of pain left his lips as he shattered the glass and the explosion burning him.

May as well meet his parents in hell it would seem.

But fate had other plans in mind for him.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto had everything. A home, a family. He was the proud son of a rich family. He was brilliant minded. He was well respected and loved by the servants of the house.**

 **But with this happening on his birthday he may as well not celebrate it. This doesn't look good. A terrorist group calling themselves the White Fang invaded his home and slaughtered everyone.**

 **Minato detonates the Super Nova which not only kills the White Fang members, but himself as well. And poentially his own son.**

 **What will fate have instore for him?**

 **Chapter 2: Reborn.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of The Cyber Soldier.**

 **So as you know, The Abomination Of Remnant was dropped and has Naruto painted out as a person who was reborn into Salem's son.**

 **Not only that, but he can transform into all the Grimm that exist in the world of Remnant. Despite having this amazing ability, Naruto is faced with one problem.**

 **He is unable to reproduce. He is fully sterile. But the Naruto in this fanfic isn't.**

 **Naruto will be incredibly strong in this one.**

 **As well I'm adding in Raven, Neopolitan, Emerald and Courtney (Metal Gear Rising).**

 **A new and updated harem list will be posted at the end of this chapter**

 **Spoke to the one who challenged me.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was going out his life, enjoying a wonderful time with his family, getting ready to celebrate his birthday only to have members of the White Fang ambush his family's home and slaughter everyone.**

 **Seeing that they are after the Super Nova, a powerful bomb Minato has been working on, Minato detonates the bomb in hopes of stopping them from getting their hands on his research.**

 **But Naruto is caught in the blast. Slamming into 10 inches of bulletproof glass and then taking the same firepower of 10 nukes straight after, what will be in store for out hero?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Reborn.

A large convoy of medics and spec ops arrived to the scene of the whole house belonging to the Uzumaki-Namikaze household burning to ashes. These were the guys who responded to the distress call.

Trees were uprooted while others were still burning. The smell of death hung in the air as burning bodies dotted the area.

Fugaku, patriarch to the Uchiha household and close friends with Minato covered his mouth obsuring the stench of death as the group moved through the burning landscape.

"Looks like Hell came to play." he said through his hand.

As he moved through the burning field, he heard the voice of someone. A survivor. Turning in the general direction of where the sound was coming from, Fugaku found a massive crater where he knew was where the secret facility was located.

Moving to the area, he peered down the crater and found Sheila. She was huddled over a body that was very charred up and still smoking. Curiousity grabbed him and he skidded down to Sheila. When he made it, he found it was a very mangled corpse.

"Sheila." was all Fugakua said as Sheila began to rock back and forth.

"Come on, master. Open your eyes. You're going to be fine. Wake up. Please. Please wake up master." begged Sheila through her tears that dropped onto the still smoking corpse.

Her tears turning to steam as they pelted the body.

Looking closely, Fugaku saw it was actually Naruto's corpse. Reason he knew this was because of two reasons. First one was that because Sheila was Naruto's personal maid. She always followed him and tended to his every needs. It was extremely rare for her to go and serve another member in the Uzumaki-Namikaze house.

The second reason was because of the piece of jewelry that was around Naruto's neck. A special dust crystal that could survive anything. Theoretically of course. A gift for Naruto's 10th birthday. He never parted with it. Now this young man of now 17 years was charred to perfection.

Lowering his head he assessed the damage done to Naruto's body.

His legs and arms were missing, his chest and face were burned to cinders and his hair was gone. The body was almost unrecognisable. Placing a hand on Sheila's shoulder, Fugaku spoke.

"I'm sorry for your lose. But Naruto is gone."

Sheila shot him a look, showing her injuries.

Part of her face was burnt but not all of it. Her hands were burned and blistered. No doubt from grabbing the still burning/smoking Naruto. The majority of her clothes were covered in blood and smoking themselves.

"He's alive. I know he is." snapped the Faunas.

"I'm sorry. But he isn't. No one could survive that blast." said Fugaku dropping to pick up Sheila.

As Fugaku grabbed Sheila's shoulders to hoist her up, the most astonishing thing happened. Naruto's burned chest wheezed up with a jolt of air flooding the boy's mouth.

Both looked on. Unmoving at what just happened before them. But after a few minutes, Sheila was the first to react.

"Naruto!" she called out getting out of Fugaku's grip and easing Naruto's head onto her lap. Being extra careful as to not to hurt him.

"Amazing. The little guy survived the Super Nova. Extrordinary." said Fugaku before clearing his throat. "Oi! We got a live one here! Get the bus ready and bring a stretcher!"

10 seconds later, 6 people came to the crater and picked up Naruto and placed him on the stretcher. Sheila was helped up as well and taken with them.

Their destination was The Uchiha Robotics And Cybernetics facility. One of the largest in existance on Remnant. They were also the leaders in cutting edge prosthetics and robotics.

It wasn't long before they finally made it there and had Naruto carted into one of the labs they had for installing new prosthetics.

 **Play Crysis 2 Intro Hans Zimmer.**

"This does not look good." called one of the surgeons as they finally had Naruto in the room.

"BP and heart rate are off the charts. Should we not stablise him now, he will die." said another.

"Begin the surgery." ordered Fugaku overlooking the entire thing in the booth.

The surgeons and doctors soon began the surgery to save the boy's life. There was only one thing to do for him. And it wasn't going to be good on the boy. It would change him...forever.

Robotic arms came to life and began to start the surgery to save his life as well while keeping Naruto under.

Scalpals and disinfectants scurried and glided over Naruto's body, repairing tissue and damaged organs. The first thing they tackled was his heart. They had to stabilise the heart before they could do anything. All the while they were keeping what remained of Naruto's body cool, peeling off burnt flesh like an old scab and pulling out bits of glass from his skin.

"My god. How thick was the glass?" asked one of the doctors pulling out a rather big piece of glass from Naruto's chest with a robotic arm instantly healing the area the glass came from.

"My concern is how strong that bomb was. It was like what? Same firepower as 10 nukes?" stated another looking over the X-Rays of Naruto showing the damage to not only his skin but internal body as well together with his damaged and shattered bones.

Soon heart machines began to go off as surgeons scurried in a frenzy around Naruto, trying to bring him back from the brink. Trying to get him back before the reaper got him-.

"Come on kid. Stay with us." said Fugaku curling his hands into fists.

Naruto kept thrashing about on the table as they struggled to keep him in one place. They soon brought in straps and anchored him like that.

12 whole hours they took on bringing Naruto's natural body back to what it was. The only things missing was the arms and legs and part of his face.

One of the doctors which just so happened to be the lead surgeon, turned to Fugaku.

"Patient is stable for now sir. What would you like to do?" asked the surgeon.

"Begin the Phoenix Inititive." ordered Fugaku.

The surgeon nodded and soon robotic limbs were brought into the room. These were the top range in the company. Gen 7 robotic limbs that were put through 100 stress tests. Ironwood's robotic limbs didn't even come close to this level. In fact, it never will. And here they were giving it to Naruto. According to the surgeons, this range of robotics would only be compatible within thanks to the nano-technology within the robotic limbs.

It was true, these new limbs had nano machines in them. Meaning that when attached, they had to accept the person before they could bond to said person due to the onboard VI that was used to monitor the user's body. Once attached, they could heal injuries and also act as an iron lung for the person if needs be. And Naruto was a 91% match for this set. At least, in theory.

The mounting took 6 whole hours together with the implanting of two chips into Naruto's brain along with placing retractible sunglasses into Naruto's eyes. Now all that was left was to have the nano machines accept Naruto's DNA profile. And he would be set for rehabilitation. You know, to have him get used to his cybernetic limbs and such.

A screen soon showed up to show Naruto's body and the robitc limbs. A bar soon joined the two displays in the middle and showed the compatibility and acceptance.

The bar kept moving, giving irregular readings and false reports. Everyone stood there with baited breaths. No one dared move. No one dared look away. No one dared to even cough.

Soon the bar slowed down and was stationed smack dead in the centre.

 **"Perfect match"** stated a feminine robotic voice in the background.

A chorus of cheers echoed throughout the OR as Fugaku leaned against the railing of the booth. A lone tear dropped from his eye.

"Your son has been saved, Minato." said Fugaku looking to the lights in the room. "We've given him a second chance."

The surgery had been a success. This very moment would change everything. Like a phoenix born out of the ashes, Naruto will rise again. Fugaku had planned for this. He knew that Naruto would seek revenge for what had happened to his family. It was why he gave strict instructions to have Naruto weild the Gen 7 robotic limbs. The Susanoo was what they called it.

Now it belonged to Naruto. Fugaku knew for a fact that when Naruto regained consciencenes, it will come at a shock to him. No doubt about it. But if there was one thing he knew. It was that the Uzumaki and the Namikaze were both the type to get back at those who have done them wrong.

Naruto would have to be trained. He'd have to get to know how to fight. How to protect himself. For that, he'd need weapons. Luckily, The Susanoo was equiped with eaxactly that. A multi-purpose robotic system. Equipped with repulsive systems, Seeker missiles, Jamming systems, thrusters for double jumping, non-slip grip technology for wall running. Reinforced titanium skeleton for the limbs, allowing for the user to lift 30 tons. Including the armor strength to deflect or block bullets from a .50 cal. Internal healing thanks to the nano machines. Including a security feature. Meaning that while the user was sleeping, the onboard VI will turn on security features and ensure the protection of the user. As well, should the user be killed in battle, the VI will instantly fry any memories stored on the brain, it's local drive and cloud. Only one thing that would immobilise such a powerful machine. EMP Bursts ( **A.N.** Electro Magnetic Pulse for those who are slow). A small blast will cripple the systems, cause a disorientated effect to happen, similar to a stun grenade. A moderate blast will cause the systems to freeze temporarily. Forcing the one wearing the limbs to enter a state equivilant to being knocked out. In fact, they will be knocked out as the systems will have to shut down and reboot to deal with the problem. A strong blast will fry the systems rendering the person either dead from the internal shock given off from the limbs or will no longer be able to use the system, meaning, replacement. And the last one was in the form of a constant feed of small blasts of EMP blasts. This will force the systems to constantly reboot. Forcing the person unable to fight.

Fugaku had tried constantly to try and have this not be the case. But the laws of robotics would not allow this. Guess he'd just have to pray Naruto wouldn't have to deal with this. Thank goodness Fugaku made a work-around should this happen. Should an EMP blast be encountered, the systems would switch to Core Functions, it was a small lengthy process but it had to switch from Power to Core Functions. This would force the systems to syphon small bits of power off the host's body to continue functioning. At least until the systems were back up and running from the EMP blast.

Soon enough, after a serious hair grapht to give Naruto back his blonde hair back (which didn't look like his spiky hair. Now more longer. Think of Raiden's hair but blonde), he was carted off to a room where he'd remain until he was ready to stand up.

Walking out the room, Fugaku found Sheila standing there, her clothes still remaining the same along with bandages covering her hands as she had a downcast expression. Seeking to comfort the Faunus, Fugakua walked over to her.

"Sheila, it's going to be okay." consoled Fugaku laying a hand on her shoulder only to have her brush it off.

"No it won't. He's like this because I couldn't protect him. He's never going to be the same." she barked as tears streamed down her face with Sheila dropping to her knees.

"You don't know that." hissed Fugaku before coughing into his hand and calming down. "What Naruto needs now is for you to be there for him. Now more than ever. He'd want that."

Looking up to him with red puffy eyes, Sheila dried her tears and got up, composing herself and clearing her throat after a few strained breaths.

"You're right. I must be strong for the master." she said in a civil and professional manner before walking off.

Sighing as he pulled out a scroll, he dialed a number.

After a few rings, the person on the other end picked up.

"It's me...Yes I know you said to not call you but I need a favour...I need some swords...Bring me three of your best swords...Thanks." and just like that, Fugaku hung up and pocketed the scroll.

"If you want revenge Naruto, you'll need weapons." said Fugaku walking off to find his wife.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto did survive.**

 **This shows just how stubborn Naruto is. Taking on the same firepower of 10 nukes and going through 10 inches of solid glass. With new limbs of a robot, Naruto will be more machine than human. Some of his internal organs and bones are also machine now.**

 **But what Fugaku said is right. When Naruto wakes up, he'll be out for blood. Hopefully Fugaku can train Naruto to fight and get his revenge.**

 **And yes, I did combine two of the best technologies out there.**

 **Repulsers and various other weapons - Deus Ex**

 **Model and type of the robot limbs (excluding the whole mouth thing) - Metal Gear Rising**

 **Here is the updated Harem List:**

 **Blake**  
 **Cinder**  
 **Winter**  
 **Pyrrha**  
 **Glynda**  
 **Sienna Khan**  
 **Raven**  
 **Neopolitan**  
 **Courtney - Metal Gear Rising**  
 **Emerald**

 **That's it.**

 **No more changes now.**

 **Chapter 3: Rehabilitation.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Online

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Cyber Soldier.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto, barely alive is taken from where his home was destroyed to The Uchiha Robotics and Cybernetics company.**

 **A business in charge of leading the world in the usage of robotics.**

 **Seeing no other way for Naruto, Fugaku, Founder and CEO of the company orders the doctors and surgeons to give Naruto the highest form of robotic limbs.**

 **The Susanoo as to what they call it.**

 **Highly advanced Gen 7 technology that they produced. Incredible and powerful. General Ironwood's limbs can't even hold up to the sheer tech Naruto now is in possession of.**

 **But Fugaku knows that Naruto will want revenge on what has happened to him.**

 **So he gets into contact with someone he knows in order for Naruto to get his revenge.**

 **Can he do it?**

 **As well, this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Online.

The first thing Naruto felt was the sharp pain in his head. Followed by the sting in his left eye. This was backed up when the pain of all four limbs hit him like a cemente truck made of bricks and lead.

The scent of anasthetic gave him the impression that he was in a hospital. This was further backed up as the beeping of a heart rate machine beeped off in the back ground.

"Something's wrong. Brain waves show he's reacting to outsight stimuli. Almost as if he's...oh god. I think he's waking up Courtney." came a voice.

That was Naruto's queue to begin freaking out. The heart rate machine began to pick up as the beeping became faster and faster. A woman soon came into view of his blurred vision. She had blonde hair and was seen wearing glasses. Despite the blur in his vision Naruto could tell her eyes were a piercing bright blue.

"Dammit I told you he wasn't ready. Give him another dose." she barked as a second person came into view who was a male.

From the outline, it was his best and childhood friend, Sasuke. He was also a very smart boy. Even smarter than Naruto. Despite being the same age as Naruto, he was working on his 2nd PhD in medical science so he could work alongside his father.

"Heart rate is off the charts. Stats are being pushed into the red zone." said Sasuke looking at his scroll trying to find the problem as to why Naruto was going crazy.

Naruto soon began to trash on the bed as his breathing spiked along with him hearing his heart in his chest.

"Another dose. Now!" growled the woman as she looked to Sasuke.

Even though he couldn't properly see the woman, he knew she was angry at his best friend seeing that her tone became very authoritive. But before Naruto could do anything. A beeping sound was heard and Naruto began to feel sleepy again.

"That was close. We almost lost him." he heard Sasuke say as he drifted to sleep.

"I told you. Your numbers were off. Run them again to see...m...poi..."

Naruto didn't catch that last point as he drifted back to sleep again. His breathing became slow as he passed out once again.

The woman turned to Sasuke as he ran through the simulation again as to why Naruto's heart rate skyrocketed like it did. Folding her arms as she looked back to the cyberneticly enhanced teen on the bed.

"I told you your numbers were off. Yet you went ahead and lowered the dosage of the sedative. I told you that he may die from the stimuli. But did you listen? No!" snapped the woman only for Sasuke to throw a crumpled piece of paper at her.

"Okay Courtney. I get it. I was wrong you were right. Stop ramming it down my throat every 5 seconds." growled Sasuke.

"Hmph" spat the woman now known as Courtney as she looked to the sleeping boy. Running a hand through the boys long blonde hair, she left her heart drop. "I understand it was to save his life. But did if have to be like this? It feels wrong."

Sasuke soon stopped what he was doing. Frozen as he hung his head in shame. He knew what Courtney was saying. Sure they supplied Ironwood with his robotic arm. It felt right at the time to save Naruto by doing this. But now looking at their work. They have just condemed an innocent child to a life he'd never want. This was cruelty. No one deserved this type of life.

"I know what you mean." said Sasuke setting his notes down and turning to Courtney. "What we have done to Naruto is unethical and extremely sickening. But we had no choice. My father wanted Naruto to live. But look what we have done to him. We've turned him into a monster. Science did this. Not genetics or natural selection."

"I know you meant well." said Courtney before breathing in sharply before changing the topic. "How long do you think before we can bring him online?"

"Well, based off my _new_ calculations. In about 3 days." stated Sasuke shooting her a look.

"Good. Despite your little science experiment, I want to see what he can do." said Courtney smiling as the two headed out the door only to find Sheila standing there with a book in her hands.

"Oh, excuse me." said the Fuanus submitting to the two.

"We're cool Sheila. You're not at fault. We didn't look where we were going." corrected Sasuke with Courtney nodding her head.

"I'm going to see the master now." said Sheila scuttling past them and into the room Naruto was in.

There she found him. His head resting on the pillow as he breathed in and out. A small smile crept onto her lips. Even though he was now different, some things will never change. One of them was how calm he'd look while he is sleeping. She admired that about him. Moving around the room and sitting in the chair by the bed, she opened the book.

"Shall I continue master?" she asked looking to the body. Seeing a twitch in the robotic finger, she smiled. "Very well."

Finding her place, she cleared her throat.

"...A feeling of dread rushed over the hero's body as he gazed upon the demon general before him. A powerful monster that was after one thing. The bidding of its master. The subjugation of everything. Nothing would stop its dark goal from being fulfilled. The eerie moonlight splashed upon them. Bathing everything in cold night. Nothing sounded in the area. As if all around them, the world was watching their fight. Two beings, two powerful souls. Two gods. About to do battle with one another. The hero soon lunged forward. A valiant cry of defiance to the demon as he readied his opening attack. The Zero Stance. An attack that was not of this world. Taught to him by the Witch of The West. An attack that had three slashes. One was seen by the eye. The second would occur from the impact of the two swords. Regardless of a block or a counter slash from an enemy sword. It would still hit like an unyielding arrow surging to its target. The third was so fast, not even the mortal eye could see. A slash that could slice space and time itself.

All it took was a hit from the demon and it was all over. The demon soon fell to the ground as it looked over to the hero. Fear and pain warping its mind. _"What are you? How are you able to withstand so much?"_ the demon asked as it went into shock.

 _"That's simple demon. I seek to protect those I love. It is this love that causes infinite power to surge from deep within and give my the strength to get back up and fight."_ the hero replied flicking the blood of his sword before sheathing it and walking away, leaving the demon to slide in half and die.

The deed had been done. Nothing would stand in the hero's way now. Everything had led up to this moment. Killing the four demon generals was harder than it looked. And this one was rather slimy as the bastard would always get away. Well, to be fair, he didn't kill all four generals as one of them rebelled, thus leading to the hero sparing the demon general. But now it was time. The time had come for the hero to put all his training and experience to the test. The demon lord waited within its castle. By the end of this fight, one shall stand and walk away, the other will lay dead. A dark future hung before the hero. While a brighter one lay within his heart."

Closing the book, Sheila looked to Naruto to find him still sleeping. Unresponsive as he lay there. His chest rising and falling. Smiling as she got up, she pulled the blankets up higher for him and gave his forehead a kiss.

"Good night master. I'll see you tomorrow." said the Faunus exiting the room only to find both Mikoto and Fugaku. Mother and father respectively to Sasuke.

"Good evening Sheila." purred Mikoto smiling to the Faunus.

"Good evening, my lady." said Sheila giving them a bow.

"Oh no." said Mikoto wagging a finger before Sheila. "No need for formalities. You looked after Naruto and you are well revered in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. Call me Mikoto."

"O-Okay...Mikoto." said Sheila stammering a bit. She was not used to calling her betters by their first names. She'f rather got for titles like master, lady, lord, mistress. That sort of thing. So for her to call Mikoto by her first name was alien territory.

"Care for a drink?" asked Fugaku.

"Oh no, I don't want to impose." said Sheila shaking her head.

"Don't be silly. Let your hair down every once in a while." tempted Mikoto only to find Sheila looking to the room Naruto was in. "He'll be fine. My husband installed sensors in that room. If something happens, we'll be told about it very quickly."

"One drink." submitted Sheila with them walking off.

After a few minutes followed by a few bottles of whiskey and wine, we find the trio drunk out of their minds sitting at the bar in the house.

Fugaku had forsaken the glass and was now drinking the forth bottle straight. Mikoto still retained some semblance of her dignity and continued to sip out the glass along with Sheila. Looking over to her husband to find him wobbling over to the piano in the room, she shook her head.

"My hushand shur ish an ideot ishn't he." slurred Mikoto with Sheila giving a very clumsy nod.

"Shur ish. He'sh shush a dumbassh." slurred Sheila.

"No know. I loike your type Sheilah. You know what you wan'. You're nosh afraid to get i." slurred Mikoto with a few giggles.

"You're choo kind mishtresh." slurred Sheilah pouring more wine into her glass.

All three soon passed out almost simultaneously. They slept soundly as they slept off the toxic drinks they just consumed. Tomorrow would surely give them massive headaches they'd never forget.

 **3 days later.**

It had finally gotten to the day. The day they had been waiting. Sheila, Mikoto and Fugaku agreed unanimously to never speak of what happened that night. Ever.

But that was not important now. It was time for Naruto to finally wake up. Both Sasuke and Courtney began to scurry along the bed and then to the monitor. Checking anything that may give off a false reading or would do something that may interfere with the systems displayed on screen.

Everyone stood in the room with baited breaths. The last time they tried this was 3 days ago. And it almost costed Naruto his life. Fugaku didn't want to lose Naruto a second time. He saw him as a second son. This had to work. It just had to.

Looking over to Courtney, Sasuke nodded.

"Lowering sedative. 90%...80%." said Sasuke as the sedative in Naruto's body began to drain with the boy slowly regaining conscience.

"That's it. Nice and slow." said Courtney checking on is vitals. "All is green here. Stay like that."

Slowly but surely, they noticed Naruto was showing signs of reacting to outside stimuli. His hands began to twitch every now and then. The corner of his mouth too twitched now and then.

"40%" stated Sasuke.

"Almost there." sad Courtney ensureing the wake up process was running smoothly.

Sheila couldn't watch any longer. But her eyes remained glued to the scene before her. Refusing her commands to look away. The only thing that did respond was her hands as she clasped them in a prayer.

"Please be okay, master." she prayer as she watched on.

"10%...And...Sedative removed." stated Sasuke as the final drop of sedative was pumped out of Naruto with the pipes connecting to him were removed.

He remained unresponsive. Unmoving. They stayed rigid as they looked at the boy on the bed. He'd be passed off as being dead at this rate.

But that was impossible as the heart rate machines were still going strong. But soon, they heard the sounds of a robotic limb moving. Looking to Naruto they found a robotic hand opening and closing.

Slowly opening his eyes as his one eye pixelated before focusing in properly, Naruto found himself in the same bed he was in when he first woke up. Or he was moved, he didn't know.

 **"Intergrating DNA profile. Please wait."** came a voice out of nowhere with what seemed to be the Uchiha's symbol with was a circle type object with three tomoe ( **A.N.** Sharingan symbol for those out there).

 **"Intergration successful. Cleared to proceed."** said the voice with what looked to be an image of a body show up in the display that showed a series of locks on the limbs. But they were soon unlocked.

"Sasuke?" said Naruto looking to his life long friend.

"Hey man. How's it going?" asked Sasuke smiling warmly to his friend.

Turning his head to the side he found Fugaku, Mikoto and Sheila.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto confused.

"You suffered 3rd degree burns and had a very nasty encounter with 10 inches of bulletproof glass. We brought you back." stated Fugaku.

"Brought me back?" asked Naruto before looking at his own body. He found his answer. His limbs were gone. Only to have robotic ones in their place. The heart rate soon spiked as Naruto began to freak out again.

"Easy Naruto. Calm down." said Courtney trying her best while walking to him.

"How can I calm down?" hissed Naruto. "Look at me. I'm a fucking monster. A machine!"

"Nice mouth." retorted Courtney only to have Sheila jump onto the bed and bring his head into her embrace where she soothed his rage down.

The heart rate machines soon returned to normal as they breathed a sigh of relief. Any higher and they'd have to put him under again.

"You're okay Naruto. You're okay." said Sheila getting off the bed.

"What happened to me?" asked Naruto.

"As we have said, you were caught in an explosion. And then went through 10 inches of bulletproof glass." stated Mikoto repeating Fugaku's words.

"My parents." said Naruto realizing something only to find Sheila hand her head while Fugaku shook his head.

"Sorry, Naruto. But your father and mother didn't make it." he said.

Naruto hung his head as he processed everything. He soon remembered everything. How the terrorists broke into his home. Gunned down his mother and then drove his father to detonate the Super Nova.

Turning to Fugaku, Naruto grit his teeth.

"What have you done to me? First off." stated Naruto.

"We have given you the best technology ever made by my company. The Gen 7 robotic limb system. Nanomachines flowing in your veins and scurring about in the fibres of those robotic limbs. Equipped with state of the art weapons and even it's own onboard VI. The Susanoo." said Fugaku proudly, clearly stroking his own ego.

"Gen 7? But companies around the globe are still prototyping Gen 4." said Naruto astounded.

"Please, as if those low level pansies and match up to me." said Fugaku.

"Now the second thing. I want to find those responsible for ruining my life." growled Naruto clenching his teeth to show his rage.

"I thought you'd say that. Don't worry got you covered. Once you're on your feet, we'll give you some weapons." said Fugaku smiling knowing that he was right about Naruto wanting revenge.

"We have to get you used to your robotic limbs." said Courtney. "From there, you will be discharged once you have gotten used to them."

"Thanks. I didn't catch your name. Who are you?" asked Naruto turning to the blonde bombshell.

"Name's Courtney." she responded folding her arms.

"A pleasure. Name's Naruto." said the bedridden boy smiling to her.

"Likewise." she said.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh yeah.**

 **Naruto is now awake and he is now got to get used to he new Robotic limbs. This is the first step for Naruto to getting some sweet revenge on those who murdered his parents and everything he loved.**

 **But first thing's first. He has to get used to his robotic limbs. Most important indeed.**

 **And sorry people out there.**

 **Sheila will not be in the harem.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Chapter 4: Rehabilitation.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Birth Of The Soldier

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter of The Cyber Soldier.**

 **The last place we left off was where Naruto had woken up and is now is confused and afraid.**

 **Let's back track a bit.**

 **Naruto was living a pretty normal life. Everything handed to him with a mention of it. He is a genius that helped his father a few times. Undiscolsed to the public, Naruto also helped the creation of the rail minigun.**

 **But this extravigant life ended when Naruto's family were murdered. His mother shot by bullets, his father killed himself in an attempt to stop the White Fang from getting their hands on the Super Nova or even the blueprints to create a Super Nova. Even though the prototype was incomplete.**

 **With Naruto taking that amount of power to the face was enough to have him get cybernetic implants in the form of arms and legs together with a brand new eye.**

 **One thing remains on his mind. Revenge against the ones who did this to him.**

 **Nothing will stand in his way.**

 **This chapter has been renamed as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: MGR Revengeance OST Jamie Christopherson - Rules of Nature (Platinum Mix with lyrics)**

Chapter 4: Birth Of The Soldier.

It had only been 24 hours since Naruto was awakened. He had a very long road ahead of him. He wasn't used to eating with his new limbs so Sheila would be doing that for him. For now atleast.

It was a bit of a sting for him. Knowing that he was now reduced to a flesh nugget. The only thing human was part of his face along with the majority of his chest. He felt so wrong. He felt, violated. He wondered if he'd ever go back to what he once was. But that would never happen. You can't regrow limbs. It was scientifically impossible.

Atleast he'd be starting rehab soon. This would help him get used to his new limbs. As well as what he could do now. His answer came in the form of the door opening to reveal Sasuke, Fugaku and Courtney.

All three looked to him and smiled.

"Ready young man?" asked Fugaku.

"I guess so." shrugged Naruto concerned and worried about what was to happen.

"Now, let's get you into a chair." said Fugaku with a few doctors coming into the room with a whealchair in the hands of one of them.

Getting Naruto into the chair was pretty easy for the doctors. After all, this was Gen 7 tech. Yes the metals that were used could stop .50 caliber rounds, but it was also designed to be extremely light. Almost as a feather. With Naruto in the wheelchair, they carted him to a room which had all the neccessary equipment needed to do rehabilitation.

"Right, Naruto." started Fugaku turning to the sitting boy. "You hold, as you know. Gen 7 robotics. Under no circumstances can you remove it. The reason I say that, is because of the fact that a chip has been implanted within your brain. Not only does it control your movements and such, but it is also programmed to only be removed by your command."

An image of Naruto's body showed up before him depicting his body. An enlargened section showed up as well depicting the chip he was referring to. Along with a second chip.

"Now, one of those chips monitors your body's arteficial organs. Along with the converting of organic signals from your brain to mechanical commands for movement and breathing. A VI we called ARGUS. Which stands for-"

"Arteficial Recognition Guidance Utility Systems." stated Naruto with Fugaku nodding his head.

"Correct. Now, it will ensure you're running smoothly and will also ensure you are safe when you go to sleep. The Nano-machines equipped in your body have also been implanted in your lungs and heart. Allowing you to stay under water for long periods of time before coming up for air. A Nano-machine generator has also been placed inside your heart so you'll never run out of Nano-machines. ARGUS is also equipped to analyze data from opponents. Let's just say, that when you encounter people, ARGUS will scan that person and save the data to the cloud you have access to. No one has access to the cloud you have. Completely private and secure. The second is a prototype we have been developing. We call it the Sharingan. A special chip that has two stages to it. The first stage is the ability to copy a person's moves and allow you to use it easily. It cannot copy Aura based attacks. It can only copy moves of attacks and such. The second stage is called Mankekyou. It will remove all restrictions on your body and will use your Aura as a power source as a result. We haven't documented what happens. But we do know is that you may be in extreme pain as a result. Which may also lead to blindness. Use it only as a last resort." begged Fugaku.

"I promise." swore Naruto.

"Now, your arms contain a variety of weapons. Ranging from ominous plasma cannons, to simple machine guns. Even thrusters under your feet to allow double jumping. Your feet are also equipped with non slip technology allowing for wall running. Each muscle strand is woven from all types of Dust available, leading to a passive immunity to all forms of Dust attacks. But that doesn't mean you're invincible. You can still be injured. Think of this as a type of energy shield. And that with every hit, the shield weakens. The same goes for your armor." said Fugaku.

"And I'm guessing my body also contains Nano-machines." stated Naruto with Fugaku nodding.

"You catch on fast. You surely are your father's son. Yes, your body contains Nano-machines. During a fight, your HUD will change to show your current armor and shield levels. It will also analyse enemies and determine the best possible attack method. Should you sustain too much damage, a warning sign will show up and you must get behind cover in order to regenerate. Be careful." stated Fugaku with Naruto again promising to be careful.

"Now, last piece of information. I know you have been through a lot. Losing everything you know. It deals a huge knock to your body. Even your mind. So, as a safety, I've ensured you will get the best weapons needed to exact your revenge. However, there are a few strings attached. By no means, and I mean no means, should you let your blade touch the innocent. I've seen what happens to men when they lose all control." implied Fugaku sternly with Naruto lowering his head.

"They will pay with their lives for killing my mother and father. This will be the birth of their deepest nightmares. But I will also restrain myself to only bring harm to those how are guilty." growled Naruto clenching his teeth.

"Now. Let's get going." said a doctor as they began the rehabilitation for Naruto.

 **5 years later.**

It had been 5 years since Naruto had that incident where he lost his limbs and the majority of his internal organs. He felt he was more machine than human. Though this didn't get him down as he proved to be capable at mastering a lot of attacks. Sharingan was truly a terrifying thing.

Sasuke and Courtney worked behind the scenes as Naruto's mechanics. Checking his gear and systems after every mission and downloading data from his machine like eye. He was after all literally wearing a mulit-billion Lein machine system. Made by scientists from all over Remnant. So it was only natural for them to act this way.

Sheila's guilt, over time was removed. Naruto told her that it wasn't her fault for what happened. Yes he may miss his parents. But he still retained one. Her. He saw Sheila more as a second mother than anything else. He could never cross that line.

But that wasn't all. Naruto's weapon that was a requistion order from an unknown contact had come in on request from Fugaku. A note was left with the weapon stating that this was the last time. And that Fugaku should never call again. If he does, there will be Hell to pay.

Showing Naruto the sword, he instantly fell in love with it. The sword was a sword with a pure red blade. A high frequency blade that was named the Murasama ( **A.N.** Yes people. It is Jetstream Sam's blade from MGR). A blade that could slice through nearly anything. He loved them. Even developing his own fighting style. Firstly following the teachings of Kendo, moving through each one. Being Karate, Jujitsu, Hand-to-hand combat and various other special techniques.

Naruto even created a revolver. One which will only accept his DNA profile. The same went for his sword. This revolver was modified to hold 8 bullets unlike the conventional 6. It had the piercing power to puncture tank armor. Even being able to hold incendiary rounds.

He became extremely good. So good in fact that he was feared by some of the scientists. Fugaku wished him luck on getting revenge on the ones who pulled the strings that got his family killed. And Naruto was set on his merry way.

He was currently perched on a roof. Crouching down like a ninja would while watching from a far a group of local terrorists loading up a large shipment of Dust by the docks. Even though he was 1 Km away, he could see easily with his mechanical eye having full zoom functions. He saw a man with red like hair and smoking a cigarette. With another who had different colored hair. One side was pink the other was a black brown.

Deactivating the zoom function. Naruto stood up.

"I'm ready." said Naruto.

ARGUS soon came online and projected a holographic styled approach to the docks. This was going to be interesting. Moving with speed that could only be matched by a high performance jet, Naruto sped with such accuracy and soon jumped from the rooftops and slammed into one of the terrorists. His feet connecting with his face, shattering the mask in the process and shattering the skull instantly.

Of course Naruto ensured his face was hidden through the use of his sun glasses. The others including the red haired man were shocked by this. And soon were scrambling for weapons. One of them pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at Naruto.

This was where Naruto's one trump card came in. Thanks to ARGUS' ability to slow down time considerably and Fugaku's strict and hellish training, it allowed Naruto to create a near perfect attack method. Called Zandatsu. By slowing down his perseption of time, he is able to attack so fast it would seem like it's in the blink of an eye. The fastest Naruto has ever sliced something was during his training after he had gotten used to his new limbs and how much punishment the limbs could take before needing to rest. Fugaku put him infront of a training dummy and told Naruto to use Zandatsu.

350 slices to the training dummy in 1 minute. That is close to on average 6 slashes per second. Seeing the rocket now in the air and hurling towards him, Naruto activated Zandatsu and swung. The missile was cut straight down the middle.

Seeing two explosions behind the cyborg, the terrorists gasped in fear.

"Next?" asked Naruto.

And like lambs to the slaughter, the rest of the terrorists attacked. Some went for hand to hand combat, others went for guns. Naruto meerly spun on his heals and the balls of his feet, Naruto moved through them effortlessly. Catching one of the bad guys aiming at him, Naruto pulled a kunai from his leg and threw it. The blade connected and killed the man instantly.

Torchwick himself was absolutely scared shitless. So much so that he and Neopolitan got into one of the empty trucks and drove off. Who ever this guy was. He was bad news.

After a few minutes, Naruto found every member of the terrorists dead at his feet. Having his shades leave his eyes, he swung his sword to have the blood fly off the blade. Sheathing the sword similar to a samurai, Naruto left the docks.

He made his way back to Fugaku's mansion and found Sheila there. She bowed to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, my lord." said Sheila.

"Great to be back." responded Naruto smiling to his personal maid as she took his weapons from him without Naruto even asking.

At that moment, Sasuke came into the picture with some documents in his hands. Looking up, he found his best friend and smiled.

"Yo, Naru. Let's get you sorted."

"Great to see you too." snorted Naruto shaking his head at his friend.

"Sorry. Exams are around the corner and my focus on you is divided as a result." stated Sasuke still having his nose in his notes.

"Still the same person." joked Naruto as he walked into a room to find Courtney there as well.

"Hello Naruto." greeted the blonde.

"Hello, Courtney." greeted back Naruto walking over to the machine. ( **A.N.** The Cradle from Crysis games)

Sitting in the machine, Naruto looked to Courtney and Sasuke who finally put down the notes and was working on the screen.

 **"Retrieving local data from the past 10 hours."** came the voice of ARGUS again.

Sasuke was incharge of checking the data and saving it to hard drives for later viewing and retrieval. Even though Naruto's data was saved to the cloud, it was HIS cloud. They couldn't access it. This was their only way. Courtney was the one in charge of scrubbing the systems. Even though ARGUS was a strong VI. There were still a few bugs in the software. It was her job to ensure there was none.

After a few minutes, they were done and Naruto got up from the chair.

"So how goes the mission?" asked Courtney with Sasuke's nose going back into his notes for his exam.

"Going well. I'd say we've got them worried." said Naruto. "The plan is to stir up shit with local terrorists and whatnot. Push them against the ropes. I cause problems with them by painting it that someone is interfering with their work. From there, the ones who killed my life will have no choice but to hire mercs or who ever they can get their hands on."

"And from there, you get hired and find who murdered your parents and everything you know." said Courtney with Naruto nodding his head.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gotten used to his new limbs and is now hunting.**

 **This is getting good.**

 **So the plan is to cause problems for the terrorists and have them eventually hire mercs or who ever they can get. From there, Naruto will fully search for who was the one who ordered his parents' deaths.**

 **When he does. There will be hell to pay.**

 **Naruto will stop at nothing.**

 **Chapter 5: Amber Eyes.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
